In cases of severe injuries to the face resulting from chemical, electrical or combustion burns, accidents, surgery, etc., eyelid injury often impairs the lid's ability to protect and moisten the eye. Without this vital function, the eye will dry, and this may lead to severe infection resulting in blindness and possible removal of the eye.
Presently used techniques to protect the eye include the application of drops or ointments to the eye every thirty to sixty minutes, 24 hours a day, to keep it moist and prevent drying. There are multiple problems associated with this technique. As these patients tend to be severely injured, principle attention is directed to save the patient's life. Unfortunately, it is only when the patient's life is no longer threatened that the fact that the eye is drying out is noticed. Additionally, the nursing responsibilities or any other emergency may preclude the application of the medication into the eye according to the prescribed round-the-clock schedule. In accordance with another technique frequently used, a piece of thin plastic wrap or x-ray film is cut to size to cover the eye and is affixed to the skin surrounding the eye. Ointment is placed on the periphery of the wrap or film. If the ointment is not correctly applied or not frequently monitored, the eye will again dry out. In accordance with yet other techniques, if sufficient lid tissue is present, the eyelids may either be taped closed or the upper and lower eye lids may be sewn together. Disadvantages of taping the eye closed include (1) contamination of wounds by the adhesive tape; (2) inability of the tape to maintain lid closure; and (3) inability to examine the eye. Disadvantages of sewing the eye closed include (1) inherent risks of a surgical procedure in a seriously injured patient; (2) breakage of suture material; (3) pressure necrosis of the skin and/or infection at the operative site; (4) inadequate amount of tissue may be available secondary to the initial trauma; and (5) inability to examine the eye.
It is to the elimination of these problems that the present invention is directed whereby the eye is protected and the moisture of the eye maintained in the absence of adequate lid or tear amount and function.